The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it may be described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present technology.
Vehicle navigation guidance systems are increasingly popular, and can include traffic and weather related information that may be used to provide a vehicle operator with route guidance options preferably minimizing commute times and/or avoiding certain traffic or weather conditions. The underlying data related to the traffic and weather can originate from various sources, including third party or commercial service providers that collect and sell data as a subscription package to consumers. For example, traffic data collection services may provide information through certain communication protocols available to vehicles for incorporation with the vehicle navigation guidance systems. The underlying data may also come from traffic software/applications that gather information and input from people near an accident or situation, using various smart devices. Although data gathering technology rapidly changes and evolves, there still remains a need to incorporate data obtained from conventional natural language emergency broadcasts and similar alerts.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved navigation guidance system that allows for the incorporation of emergency broadcasts, while minimizing additional work.